


So... Cup of coffee?

by Chemical_cookies



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_cookies/pseuds/Chemical_cookies
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones





	So... Cup of coffee?

Капитан Джек, потерявший свое имя, потерявший внешний вид. «Не такой уж ты бессмертный, да, Харкнесс? Скажи, что все в мире, Джек и ты победил », - мысли капитана не утихали. Прошли миллиарды лет, прежде чем он умер. Даже не так, у вас есть много раз: физически и морально, но сейчас ... Сейчас это окончательно. Он помнил рассказы и предупреждения о тьме. 

**Последний выдох.**

В комнате пахло чем-то знакомым. «Мы не нюхаем эфирный резонатор!» - раздалось по стенам. Стены? О, этот знакомый запах… Кофе? Да, кофе, сырость, машинное масло, спирт, нашатырь. Разные знакомые запахи, до боли знакомые. 

**Отчаянный испуганный вдох.**

Как те вдохи при воскрешении. Лицо Бо осмотрело себя, и уже Джек Харкнесс стал улыбаться своему прежнему телу. Его пальто, без которого он жить не мог, рубашка, подтяжки. Он не просто голова. Он видит свои руки и ноги. Капитан даже начал смеяться, считая, что снова воскрес, но чуть назад во времени. Хотя знал, что такое невозможно. 

Рассматривая каждую пуговку на пальто, Джек краем глаза заметил знакомую дверь. Боги, как давно это было, как давно он не касался её. Тот взрыв принёс потерю родного места, Торчвуда. Капитан понял, где он. Но как это может быть правдой? В глазах Харкнесса скопились слезы. Слезы памяти и счастья. Он так давно не был в этом месте, ставшем для него родным домом. Безжалостное время сломало и отобрало всё. Мужчина подошёл ближе к двери, и она, будто помня капитана Джека Харкнесса, отъехала в сторону. Торчвуд Три был как в старые добрые времена, когда Харкнесс не чувствовал боль утраты настолько сильно. Да, Джек много терял, но именно времена третьего Торчвуда надломили его. События с Греем, Джоном, Оуэном, Тошико, Янто и Стивеном ломали Капитана почти вечность. 

Всё было по старому, настолько, что даже птеродактиль под потолком издал крик. Джек вспомнил тот момент, когда это существо попало в торчвуд. Капитан был переполнен чувствами. Окинув хаб взглядом, Харкнесс увидел: Тошико была за компьютерами и увлеченно что-то печатала, не замечая Джека, Оуэн в это время шёл к компьютерам с контейнерами, вероятно, там был перекус для Тош и самого доктора Харпера, Гвен держала в руках бумаги и читала информацию, содержащуюся на них. Оторвавшись от бумаг, Купер подняла голову, и настало мгновение тишины и немых взглядов . 

—Джек? – шёпотом, потому что крик неуместен. 

Капитан улыбался, улыбался счастью впервые за столько столетий, миллионов, миллиардов лет. 

Оуэн и Тош обратили внимание на Харкнесса и тоже улыбнулись. 

— Мы думали, что никогда тебя не увидим, Джек, — Оуэн смотрел потеряно-счастливым взглядом и улыбался. 

Джек оставался молчалив, боясь, что если он заговорит, то непременно упадет в темноту, которую ему предрекали. 

— Босс, я ждал вас. Мне нравится ваше пальто. 

Джек обернулся и встретился лицом к лицу с тем, кто сиял одними своими блестящими от слез глазами и протягивал кружку с кофе. Капитан, взяв кружку, сразу же отставил её на близстоящий стол, притянул Янто к себе и впился в губы Джонса, показывая, как долго ему не хватало этого, как сильно он скорбел по этому человеку. 

***

Янто чувствовал, что воссоединится с тем, кого так сильно ждал уже давно, каждый раз наливая две кружки кофе, не давая ни одному члену команды Торчвуда пить из второй. Оуэн, Гвен и Тош очень беспокоились за малыша Янто, но в загробном мире есть вечность и ничего того, что могло бы помочь Джонсу. 

Янто и Джек обнимали друг друга, у них наконец есть целая вечность.


End file.
